1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive film, an organic electronic device including the same and a method of manufacturing an organic electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device (OED) denotes a device including an organic material layer for generating a flow of charges using holes and electrons, and examples thereof include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and so forth. Among the OEDs, an OLED has less power consumption and a higher response speed, and forms a thinner display device or lighting than a conventional light source. Further, the OLED has excellent space utilization, and is expected to be applied in a variety of fields including all various types of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are too easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture, etc. Therefore, a product including the OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. Accordingly, a variety of methods have been suggested to effectively prevent the penetration of oxygen or water from an external environment with respect to an OED such as the OLED, etc.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses an adhesive encapsulating composition film and organic electroluminescence device, in which the adhesive is based on polyisobutylene (PIB), but has poor formability and low reliability under high temperature and high humidity conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of an encapsulant which can ensure a lifespan required in an organic electronic device, effectively block the penetration of water, remain reliable under high temperature and high humidity conditions and has excellent optical properties.
[Prior Art]
[Patent Document]
(Patent document 1) Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-0088606